


What are you hiding Peter?

by shesleaving



Series: The voicemail [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ned is unamused, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Underage, Peter acts shifty af, Quentin Beck is a good guy in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesleaving/pseuds/shesleaving
Summary: What Ned did and didn't hear





	What are you hiding Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> Had to post this again because it was showing up weird and I'm new to this so here we go again

“Peter!” Ned shouted for what seemed like the tenth time in fifteen seconds. Peter looked up from his phone, smiling.

"Sorry, Ned, I was just... Texting," Peter finished off lamely. Ned rolled his eyes as Peter's phone vibrated for the third time in ten seconds. 

"Who the hell is texting you anyway?" Ned asked getting increasingly more annoyed. Peter looked up from his phone again and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Ned it's just someone from... Work," he said looking down at his phone again and grinning, which was a face that Ned had never seen him wear. Ned gasped in realization as he looked from the phone to Peter. 

"Is it Mysterio?" Ned whispered with excitement. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked excitedly while grabbing Peter's phone. 

"NED!" he exclaimed lunging for his phone. Ned laughed as he read what was on the screen. The only word he was able to make out was "ride" before Peter grabbed his phone back. Ned looked at him with his mouth formed in the shape of an "o" at the sudden aggression Peter had just shown. He frowned at him and leaned back in his chair. 

"What exactly are you guys talking about anyway? Aren't all the elemental things you told me about gone?" Ned questioned peering at Peter. 

"I- yeah, we just get along so well and..." Peter trailed off awkwardly looking down at his phone hoping for it to go off. He looked back up at Ned and smiled at him reassuringly. "But don't worry, you're still my guy in the chair."

Ned glared at Peter but smiled. 

"I better be."

_________

"Peter?" Ned asked while squinting in the dark. Peter's hand was on the doorknob as he turned around to look at Ned's figure on the bed next to his currently abandoned one.

"Go back to bed, Ned, its nothing," Peter reassured him as he turned the nob on the door. Ned looked at the clock next to his bed and whipped his head back to look at Peter incredulously.

"It's two in the morning!" he almost shouted while pointing at the clock. "What the hell can you be doing at two in the morning!?" Even in the dark, he could see Peter's frame shrink at the accusation.

"Something from... Work came up, and I-" Peter's excuse got cut off when a voice from the other side of the door spoke.

"Peter?" someone's voice came, muffled by the door. Ned noticed Peter stiffen at the sudden noise. 

"Look, Ned, I need to go, but I'll tell you in the morning I promise," he said quickly as he opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. 

The only thing that Ned caught was a flash of a beard before the door was promptly shut.

__________

Almost as soon as the door was shut, Peter was enveloped in Quentin's strong arms and lightly pressed against the door. He prayed to God that Ned wouldn't open the door.

"Let's get you to my room."

__________

Peters' eyes shot open as he remembered the events of last night. He put his hands to his face and made to get up, but was stopped when he felt something holding his waist. He looked at Quentin and smiled warmly, remembering that last night wasn't all that bad. 

Quentin stirred and looked up at Peter sleepily. 

”What's wrong?” he asked with sleep clouding his voice while looking up at Peter with lidded eyes.”I didn't hurt you last night, did I?” he asked with a worried expression taking over his face. Peter smiled down at him reassuringly.

”God no, last night was…” he trailed off looking away, ”really good, ” he answered as he looked back at Quentin. ”I was just thinking about my friend, and how shitty I acted last night, ” he sighed. Quentin frowned at him as recognition took his face.

“Your friend Nick?” 

“Ned, but close,” Peter answered while smiling slightly. “Yeah, he’s been suspicious lately, he grabbed my phone yesterday at breakfast, it scared the shit out of me.” Quentin looked at him with alarm. 

“He didn’t read anything… Did he?” He asked with hesitation. 

“I mean, I don’t think so mainly because he would have said something about what we were… Talking about,” he finished off, flushing at the memory of their conversation. Quentin grinned at him with a sleazy expression that never failed to cause a heat pool in the pit of Peter’s stomach. 

“You wanna continue what we started?”

\------------

Ned turned around and looked at Peter for the third time since the class had started walking. He was a few paces behind the group, looking down at his phone and blushing every few minutes. Ned rolled his eyes and continued walking forward to catch up with the class. Mr. Harrington stopped the class and turned to speak.

"Listen up everyone, you guys need to meet back here at four, or else they'll never let me chaperone another school trip because "no one would listen to me"," he said making air quotes and looking somewhere beyond the students suddenly grave. "I can't lose another kid," he spoke almost to himself. "Not again." The students shifted uneasily while Mr. Harrington continued to stare into the distance. He snapped his attention back to the crown and put on a smile. 

"Alright kids, have fun in the city of love!" he exclaimed suddenly. 

"Wrong city Mr. H.," someone called before everyone dispersed almost immediately to catch up on lost time. 

"What did I miss?" asked Peter innocently, as he stood next to Ned. He rolled his eyes and began walking, Peter following suit. 

"Nothing, just Mr. Harrinton being weird," he answered in a nonchalant tone. Peter relaxed at that and looked around as if searching for someone. 

"Hey, Ned... I was gonna meet someone in a few minutes if that's ok with you," Peter said in a distracted tone. Ned turned to look at him with his mouth agape. 

"You can't be serious?" was his only response. Peter turned to look at his friend. 

"What does that mean?" Peter replied with a dejected look on his face. Ned dragged a hand down his face and pointed at Peter's phone angrily. 

"What I mean is that you can't get off your phone for two seconds without checking to see if Mysterio," he waved his hand to emphasize his name," texted you. I mean, what is so important that you guys have to keep talking about even after those elemental things were defeated!" Ned finished, face flush with anger. Just as Peter was about to answer, his phone vibrated. 

"Oh for fuck's sake," Ned muttered as he watched Peter take it out and scan the message. 

"God, Ned I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how much you noticed or how much it was bothering you, you should have said something to me," Peter spoke while looking at Ned sadly. Ned's face softened at Peter's reaction. "I swear to you I'll explain everything later, I just have to go right now," Peter said while walking backward. To his credit, he did look sorry about the sudden need to leave. Ned sighed and waved a hand dismissively at his friend. 

"Just go, I've got Betty to hang out with anyway." Peter's face lit up at the answer as he turned around and ran in the other direction.

"Thank you, Ned!" he heard Peter scream.

"Yeah, well, you owe me two explanations now," he mumbled to himself as he went to go catch up with Betty.

\----------

Peter rested his head against the bed as he gained his breath. He let the hand that was gripping Beck's shoulder fall to the bed. His hand slipped as it came in contact with something buried under the clothing. A pain shot up his backside as he hunched further into Beck's embrace.

"Fuuuuuuuck, even with my enhanced healing, I think I'll be feeling that for days," Peter said while grinning slightly. Quentin leaned down to kiss the junction between Peter's neck and shoulder tenderly.

"Do you want to take a break?" he asked while making his way up Peter's neck, knowing how much the younger boy liked that. He could feel Peter shake his head and laugh before he answered.

"Hell no, my ass will get over it eventaully, especially since right now I was thinking," Peter looked at Quentin with a sleazy grin on his face," I could ride you." Quentin's eyes darkened at that as he pulled Peter up to straddle him.

"I would be a fool not to let you, baby."

\----------

Ned closed the door to his and Peter's shared hotel room and sat at the edge of the bed. He had decided to go back to the room after exploring Prague became boring without Peter. He looked at his phone and frowned. There was a miss call from him. He went to his voicemails hoping nothing was wrong. He pressed play and waited for the message to start. 

Boy did that message start playing.


End file.
